She's The Man
by LiliacSkies
Summary: {AU} When a pair of guards from Auradon request Maleficent's son, not daughter, Mal decides to go to great lengths to infiltrate Auradon under a different gender. Now, 'Mo' must navigate high school with an evil scheme in his pocket and a crush on the one and only Prince Ben, soon to be king. Too bad he only sees Mo, and not Mal. {MAL X BEN}
1. Chapter 1

The last thing Doug thought he'd be doing on a friday morning was sending a letter to the royal guards about the release of possibly deadly prisoners from the Isle Of The Lost.

Now don't get him wrong; Doug was used to little jobs like that, being a good friend of the soon-to-be-king and all. In fact, he enjoyed being a secretary of sorts for him, however he definetly wasn't very good at it when he'd barely had a few hours of sleep the previous night and was chugging down coffee like his life depended on it. He'd barely been able to keep up with Ben's dictation of the letter.

 _"Doug, please write this down and send it to the royal guards office before lunchtime," Ben began as they briskly walked to breakfast, "I, Prince Ben, declare that four children from the Isle Of The Lost will be given the opportunity to live in Auradon."_

 _"Wait, when did you decide this?!" Doug asked as he quickly scribbled down what Ben had just said._

 _"These four children will live amongst us in Auradon and attend Auradon Prep for the rest of the year. They will be the son of Cruella De Vil, the daughter of the Evil Queen, the son of Jafar and Maleficent's-"_

 _Before Ben could continue, he was interrupted by a very energetic Audrey launching herself at him, pressing her glossed pink lips against Ben's. Both Doug and Ben's eyes went wide, but Ben being the good boyfriend he was, kissed back until he was breathless. He really did like Audrey, even when she was being her bratty intolerable self._

 _"Benny-Boo!" Audrey greeted, her arms wrapped around his neck, "I've missed you so much!"_

 _"It's barely been ten hours," Doug muttered to himself, "Ben, Maleficent's what?"_

 _"What?" Ben asked in a daze, "Oh right, yeah. Son? Yeah I think it was son. Thanks Doug."_

And so, Doug ended up being late for his chemistry test (which he aced regardless) and delivered the letter successfully. As he sat with his friends at the lunch table in the cafeteria, he spotted a group of guards riding their horses towards the bridge to the Isle, and as he bit into his prawn sandwich he really hoped that he hadn't messed anything up in the letter.

* * *

"Carlos! Duck!"

"No, this is a ham sandwich. What are you-"

Carlos soon found out that Jay wasn't talking about the meat in their sandwiches, but rather the football that had hit him square in the face. As expected, there was a roar of laughter from the surrounding tables, but some quick glares from his friends expelled any and every giggle or chuckle.

"I swear it was against the rules once to play football indoors," Carlos grumbled, picking at his moulding sandwich.

"Rules don't apply here," Evie explained, her eyes fixated on her pocket mirror as she swiped her lipstick on her lips, "However, what does apply is this lipstick. Isn't this shade beautiful?!"

Mal rolled her eyes as Carlos continued, "Yeah but you would've thought that even a high school filled with villains had somewhat of a concern for health and safety."

Mal chuckled at Carlos, biting into her apple and putting her feet on the table. The four of them were inseparable, yet completely different. Evie was a girly-girl whilst Mal was considered a tom-boy. Jay was somewhat of a jock while Carlos was, well, Carlos. Their parents had been friends for decades and it was destined for them to be just the same.

"So Mal," Evie began as she tucked her pocket mirror away, folding her arms on the table and looking at her friend straight in her eyes, "I overheard the two Gastons talking about you in Chemistry, and they were definetly planning on taking you on a date."

"Both of them at the same time?" Mal scoffed, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "As much as I love torture and maiming, I don't think I'd like to put myself through that."

"Think that's a no," Jay loudly whispered to Carlos across the table.

"Besides," Mal continued, "Boyfriends are stupid and overrated and I'd rather carve my own eyes out before singing about 'love' and 'hope' and, just, ugh!"

"Sometimes I wonder if your heart is made of stone," Evie sighed, "Have you ever even dated anyone before?"

"I don't need to, it's obvious that relationships are just a waste of precious time," Mal explained.

"Well, while you sulk all alone in a dark corner, _I_ will be working on finding myself a prince with a big castle and lot and lot of mirrors," Evie retorted, spacing out at the thought of it all.

Mal loved Evie, she really did, but sometimes their interests clashed so much that Mal had trouble figuring out why she was still friends with her. Nevertheless, she didn't leave family behind, and her friends were the closest family she had. Sure, she was related to her mother by blood, and she definetly wouldn't leave her behind either, but she rarely got to see her recently.

"Mal? A word in my office please."

Mal spun around in her seat to come face-to-face with Lady Tremaine - Cinderella's step mother - but also now commonly known as one of the best professors in the school. Mal took her feet off the table and grabbed her schoolbag, throwing it over her shoulder before following her favourite teacher out of the lunch hall and into the desolated corridors.

"Mal, I'm going to be frank," Lady Tremaine began as she opened the door to her office, "Your grades in my class are... Perfect."

"I know," Mal smirked as she sat down, "Evil studies is kind of my forte."

"Which is why I'm so worried that you haven't delivered your Evil Scheme project yet."

Mal froze. She'd completely forgotten about it.

"I can get it on your desk by tomorrow," Mal blurted out.

"I do hope so, otherwise I'll be forced to give you a low grade. That is all, please shut the door on your way out."

* * *

Back in Auradon, the whole population of Auradon Prep was freaking out.

"You're letting _villains_ into the school?!" Audrey shrieked, causing multiple heads to turn in the cafeteria, "Have you _lost your mind?"_

"They're not villains Audrey, their parents are," Ben explained, "We should give the new generation a chance!"

"No offence dude, but your idea sucks," Chad chipped in as he adjusted his hair using his phone camera.

"Why don't you guys trust me on this?" Ben asked.

"Because it's a stupid idea," Audrey huffed, "Listen Benny-Boo, I like you, but I think that this idea is just going to blow up in our faces."

With that, Audrey stood up, taking her lunch tray with her and walking over to the cheerleaders table. Chad followed soon after, sitting with the rest of the tourney players, leaving Ben alone on his table. However, Lonnie and Doug soon spotted him on his own and sat across from him.

"I actually think it's a great idea," Lonnie blurted out, "I mean, your mother gave your father a second chance, so why shouldn't we?"

"Exactly," Doug agreed, nodding along with Lonnie.

Ben smiled at his two friends. They may not be the most popular people in the school, but their hearts were definetly in the right place.

* * *

Mal definetly did not expect to arrive home to two Auradon guards, and especially not two Auradon guards asking about her friends.

"We've got a royal decree from the royal family," one of the guards began.

"Try and count how many times they say royal," Jay whispered to Evie, who began to snicker behind Mal.

"The royal decree orders for the daughter of the Evil Queen and the sons of Jafar, Cruella De Vil and Maleficent to be transfered to live in Auradon," the other guard continued, reading off his paper.

"Wait wait wait," Mal interrupted, "Maleficent's _son_?"

"We're not taking anyone but those four," the guard replied, towering over Mal, "We'll be here to collect everyone tomorrow morning."

"But Maleficent doesn't have a-"

"They'll be ready," Mal interrupted Carlos, a plan already forming in her head, "Bright and early, right guys?"

Mal turned to look at her friends, eyebrows raised. The others soon took the hint and began nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes, we'll be here," Evie agreed, "With Maleficent's _son_."

And that is how Mal came up with the evil scheme to beat all evil schemes.

* * *

 _ **A/N: NEW STORY?! NEW STORY.**_

 _ **I came up with this idea when I was watching the trailer for 'She's The Man'. I haven't seen the full film yet, however this story is going to be heavily influenced by the idea behind it.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please feel free to write any suggestions or comments you have in the reviews, they really help me drive this story forwards. Thank you for reading and until next time! x**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing could ever compare to the sound of Evie's deafening scream.

Mal had been in her bathroom, casually chopping all her hair off when Evie had come in, looking for a hairbrush. However, as soon as she spotted the locks of purple hair on the floor, she immediately began screaming.

"Evie! Calm down!" Mal shouted as Carlos and Jay rushed to the bathroom, "We talked about this!"

"You said a _trim,_ _not_ chopping your hair off!" Evie shrieked, "Jay has long hair, why didn't you just keep yours long?!"

"Because those two guards have already seen me, they'll notice something's up," Mal explained as she cut another strand of hair off, "By the way, have any of you seen my mother?"

"She's drinking tea with the rest of our parents," Jay explained, "You should probably talk to her.

Mal sighed, putting the blunt scissors down on the sink once she was satisfied with her new hair, "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

Maleficent sat at her makeshift throne content, excitement buzzing through her, "Who would've thought you'd come up with this huh?"

"Excuse me?" Mal asked, but was quickly waved off as Maleficent walked to the middle of the room to the table with the other villains.

"Villains, our time has come," Maleficent began, "My daughter has come up with the perfect evil scheme to steal fairy godmothers wand."

"Wand?" Mal asked in confusion.

"And no one will ever know who did it," Maleficent finished with a smirk.

And so, Maleficent helped her daughter with her homework for the first time, telling her exactly what to write and how to write it, then sending one of her minions off to deliver it. Meanwhile, the other villains and their kids had returned home to pack for the big day.

Maleficent shut the castle door behind the minion, turning around swiftly to face her soon-to-be-son.

"Now darling," she began, "Its going to take a lot more than a simple haircut to make you look credible. Follow me."

Maleficent lead her daughter up the stone spiral staircase, the stones under their feet cracked and ancient. The whole castle was a ruin, only the left wing still standing whole. Maleficent opened the trap door to the attic, climbing through into the room. It would've been dark if there hadn't been a huge hole in the ceiling, sunlight streaming through and illuminating the multiple boxes and crates around the room.

"This is where I keep your fathers stuff," Maleficent explained, opening the closest crate with a huff, "Should've burnt it really, but I'm glad I kept what I did."

Mal peered into the crate curiously. Maleficent never spoke about her father, or anyone else in the family for that matter. According to her, they were all 'dirty traitors', so Mal knew better than to question the matter further. However, when Maleficent pulled out a dark purple jacket from the crate, she felt her curiosity spark again.

"A few strips of duct tape here and there and it'll be good as new," Maleficent announced, draping the jacket over her arm before shutting the crate with a loud bang. However, Mal couldn't agree less. She didn't want to change anything about the jacket, because it was a part of her dad, and probably the only way she'd be able to connect with him.

For the rest of the night, Mal prepared for what was to come in the morning. She'd finished all the paperwork for her class, had perfected the finishing touches to her hair and had organised the outfit she was going to wear (Evie should be proud of her for that).

If she was going to do this, she was going to do this right.

As the sun began to rise, Mal began dressing herself with a pair of Jay's old black leather jeans, adorned with a hefty amount of silver duct tape, and a black ripped top. She'd expertly bandaged her chest and slipped the purple jacket on, relishing in its warmth. However, before she could get sentimental over an item of clothing, a gentle knock was heard on the door. Before Mal could yell at whoever it was to leave, Evie burst through the door, already perfectly dressed with a layer of immaculate makeup on her face.

"I couldn't sleep," Evie explained, shutting the door behind her and dumping all her bags on the table, "So I decided to come by and give you a hand."

Evie then decided to spend a good hour working on Mal's face, using different powders in different shades to create the illusion of a different bone structure on Mal's face, somewhat resembling Jay's. She finished the whole illusion off by making Mal's eyebrows thicker and instructing her to tie a black bandana under her bangs, clapping happily once Mal was done.

"This is totally going to work," Evie commented as the front door opened once again, but this time it was Jay and Carlos walking into the room.

Jay whistled in appreciation, Carlos gaping at Mal's appearance. The bandana completed the look, paired with the signature Isle of The Lost winning smirk.

"Good job ladies," Jay complimented, "But one question; what are we meant to call you?"

"Mo," Mal answered immediately, "It's simple and still has somewhat of a resemblance to my name."

"Mo it is," Jay agreed.

* * *

Mal nearly fainted when she saw the limousine pull up outside her house.

She knew she looked convincing, however a part of her brain constantly doubted herself. She'd even gone as far as to make fake sideburns with the hair she'd cut off her head, so she knew she'd covered all her bases. However, she couldn't stop the pit at the bottom of her stomach that bubbled with anxiety over the idea of being caught.

Her mother had sent a minion to promptly deliver her project to Lady Tremaine, and her bags were already out of the door waiting to be put in the boot of the limo. The only thing left to do now was to say goodbye to her mother and climb into the car.

"I put my spell book in your bag," Maleficent whispered as she very awkwardly hugged her daughter, "Make me proud. The future of the new world is in your hands."

"I will mother," Mal gulped as she stepped back, "I promise."

Evie was the first in the car, happily dumping her luggage in the trunk before skipping into the limo. Mal went next, eyeing the guards warily before slipping inside to sit next to Evie. She let out a breath of relief when she realised that the guards didn't seem to suspect anything.

Carlos and Jay followed into the limo shortly after, closing the car door behind them. Soon enough, the limousine roared to life, and they began driving away from everything they'd ever known.

Mal _really_ hoped that urinals didn't exist in Auradon.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to Auradon was spent by the boys stuffing their faces with candy and the girls arguing over whether Evie was allowed to put more makeup on Mal or not. They settled on a communal 'no' when Mal threatened to throw her favourite powder brush out of the window (however, Evie still argued with Mal that "If you're going to have two different faces, at least make one of them pretty").

Mal made sure to keep her voice low and as manly as she could, meaning she ended up sounding like a slightly girlier version of Carlos, which had been laughed about multiple times throughout the trip. There was a minor incident where they'd all began screaming when they thought they were being driven off into the ocean, but that was soon overlooked by the realisation that they'd made it off the Isle.

"Can you believe this?!" Evie exclaimed as she eagerly looked outside the windows, "We're in Auradon! With princes, and castles, and-"

"And a magic wand we need to steal," Mal reminded her, "Do you see anything interesting yet?"

"Everything," Evie replied, "Everything is so pretty!"

Evie turned around to be met by her friends questioning gazes, quickly correcting herself to "Pretty gross".

"Do you think they'll have more chocolate there?" Jay asked between mouthfuls of candy, however before he could get an answer, the car came to a halt.

The four friends froze, instantly all turning to look out of the windows. Their eyes were met with the tall walls of Auradon Prep, and their ears were instantly met with the loud seemingly screeching of the band.

"I didn't know torture could be delivered in form of music," Mal grumbled as she opened the car door, "Anywho, I guess it's showtime."

Mal and Evie climbed out of the car gracefully, cringing as the sound of the band playing instantly got louder. However, in the few moments Mal and Evie had spent getting out of the car, Jay and Carlos had gotten into an argument and ended up falling out of the limousine, fighting over a blanket. At least that had shocked the band into not playing anymore.

Mal instantly tensed up as she spotted a rounded woman hurrying towards them with a kind smile. She was nervous to say the least, because although she'd passed unnoticed under the radar of the guards, she doubted it would take long for anyone to figure out who she actually was. So, with a determined attitude, she decided to give the best performance of her life.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep!" the woman began, her jolly attitude making Mal feel sick, "I'm Fairy Godmother, the principal here, and these two are Ben and Audrey."

Fairy Godmother gestured towards two teenagers standing next to her, two teenagers that had gone unnoticed until that moment. They were obviously a couple, with the girl leeched onto the boy's arm happily, and Mal could already feel that mornings breakfast make its way back up at the sight of the heart eyes the girl was giving him.

"Wait, THE Fairy Godmother?!" Carlos suddenly asked.

"As in bibbity-bobbity-boo?" Mal supplied, making sure her voice was toned down.

"That's the one," the girl interrupted, sliding in front of the villains kids with her boyfriend in tow, "I'm Audrey, Princess Audrey."

"And I'm Ben," the boy supplied kindly.

"Prince Ben," Audrey obnoxiously corrected, "Soon to be king!"

"What a privilege," Jay snickered to Mal and Carlos, Evie taking a step forwards and curtsying.

"I'm Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, so technically I'm also a princess," Evie explained, not noticing the grimace of distaste on Audrey's face.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here, nor do you," Audrey explained, ignoring the crestfallen expression on Evie's face.

Already, Mal wanted to punch Audrey in her perfect face so her perfect teeth wouldn't be so perfect anymore.

"It's great to have you here," Ben intervened, stepping forwards and shaking Carlos' hand, "We've been anxiously waiting for you guys to arrive all week."

"I can imagine," Mal said as she rolled her eyes, watching in amusement as Jay punched Ben's shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll love it here," Ben continued as he shook Mal's hand, "You'll feel right at home."

"Or not," Audrey laughed, "Because just so you know, you can go back at any time."

"I think we'll be sticking around," Evie responded with a glare towards Audrey.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to get settled in then!" Fairy Godmother added, easing the tension as she stepped between Audrey and Ben, "Remember: the doors of wisdom are always open!"

"Someone should shut them then," Carlos mumbled, scowling to himself.

"This is great," Ben suddenly exclaimed, "This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope that will go down in history as the day our two peoples began to heal."

"Well maybe right now is the time that you show four peoples to the bathroom," Mal replied with snark, relaxing as she realised the two Auradon kids didn't suspect a thing.

"Too much?" Ben smirked.

"A little," Mal shrugged, finding herself laughing along with Ben.

"Hey," Audrey suddenly butted in, "You're Maleficent's son right? I'm Sleeping Beauty's daughter, and I totally don't blame you for your mother sending her to-"

"-Sleep," Mal finished, "Yeah, I've heard the story once or twice."

"Water under the bridge," Ben interrupted as he sensed the tense atmosphere between the two, "Shall we get you guys to your rooms then?"

"Sure," Mal shrugged, falling in step with Evie as they followed the two Auradon kids.

"That was amazing!" Evie whispered excitedly, "I can't believe this is working!"

"Shh," Mal scolded her, "We still need to actually get inside the school."

As soon as the little group of villains entered the school, all eyes were on them. It was intimidating, but they didn't let that stop them from casting glares to the occasional passerby. Evie was far too immersed in the colour of the tapestries around her to noticed the multiple guys ogling at her, and Carlos was skittishly looking around for dogs. Mal and Jay stood behind them, Jay already eyeing up what to steal, whilst Mal was eyeing up none other than Prince Ben.

 _'I may look like a guy but I'm still a teenage girl,'_ Mal thought, eyes appreciatively running over Ben's face.

"That's them," Mal heard someone whisper loudly as they walked past, "They look so weird."

"The purple haired one is cute though," someone else replied, making Mal cringe. Jay laughed next to her, obviously having overheard them as well.

"So this is Auradon Prep," Ben began, Audrey once again leeched onto his arm, "It used to be a castle, but my father converted it into a school when he became king."

"Our royal blood goes back for centuries," Audrey chipped in, smiling brainlessly to Ben.

"So," Mal stepped in, "Does magic actually exist here or?"

"Oh it exists, but it's pretty much retired now," Ben explained with a bright smile, "Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who just so happen to be princes and princesses," Evie interjected dreamily, looking around in awe.

"Doug!" Ben suddenly exclaimed, detaching himself from Audrey and rushing towards the boy coming down the stairs in a band uniform.

Ben put his arm around Doug's shoulder, "This is Doug, and he'll be helping you guys with your class schedules and rooming."

"Evie," Evie immediately began, stepping forwards with a sultry look in her eyes, "Evil Queen's daughter."

"N-Nice to meet you," Doug stuttered, suddenly looking a lot less confident than he had been.

"I'll leave you guys in his hands," Ben said, clapping his hands together, "And if there is anything that you need-"

"-Ask Doug," Audrey finished with a laugh, earning a snort from Mal.

The two royals happily left the group alone, walking away towards the courtyard. Doug looked increasingly nervous, pulling out a clipboard and going through the list of classes available to them. However, Mal was far too distracted by the luxury of everything around her to listen. By the time she tuned back into what Doug was saying, all she wanted to do was to find her dorm.

"So, where are we gonna sleep?" Mal interrupted, arms crossed together.

"I can show you to your dorms if you'd like?" Doug asked, "They're not too far from here, and they're not too far from my own room so... Follow me."

The young villains followed Doug down a number of different corridors and staircases, entering the area of the castle designed for student rooming. Doug stopped at one of the first doors they saw, gesturing for Evie to step forwards.

"You're sharing a room with another girl, Lonnie," Doug explained, "She's probably in class by now, but you'll get to meet her later. Your bags are probably in there already. If you guys want to follow me, I'll show you to your other rooms."

Evie mouthed a silent 'Good luck' to Mal before entering her own room, closing the door behind her as her friends walked down the corridor and away from her. Mal was starting to internally freak out. She wouldn't mind sharing a room with the boys, but if it was anyone else, she definetly wouldn't last.

"You two are sharing a room here," Doug explained, gesturing for Carlos and Jay, "And you- I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Mo," Mal replied gruffly, "And are there no triple rooms?"

"They're all taken I'm afraid," Doug explained, "But you'll be staying just a few doors down with Ben. I'll show you to your room now."

Mal froze. She probably had the worst luck ever, but at least she'd get to oogle at the attractive prince.

That is, if she survived that long before having a mental breakdown.

* * *

 _ **A/N: SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I've been away at a festival and I didn't have anything prepared, so it took me a few days to get all the chapters for my recent stories written. Anyways, as always, please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions in the reviews, and I'll see you soon with a new chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Needless to say, the food in Auradon was a significant step-up to the mud coffees served on the Isle.

The moment the two boys of their little group set their eyes on the banquet-like buffet table in the cafeteria for lunch, they pounced. They began stuffing food into their mouths immediately, completely disregarding the plates neatly stacked on each end of the table, and completely oblivious to the disgusted looks they were receiving.

"If you expect me to do that too, you've got another thing coming," Mal whispered to Evie.

Evie laughed lightly, the two villains also making their way over to the table in a more civilized fashion. Mal was hyper aware of the dozens of eyes set on her, however she didn't let that falter her or ruin her plan. She was also far too busy soaking in the beauty of all the food in front of her to realise the set of eyes burning into her, belonging to a not-so-dainty teenage princess.

"There's something off about him," Audrey stated as she stared at 'Mo', "I mean, there's something off about all of them, but there's something else that's off about _him_."

"Just because he's the son of the woman who imprisoned and put your mother into eternal sleep," Lonnie mumbled from across the table as she spooned her soup into her mouth.

Audrey glared at Lonnie before turning to Ben, who'd also been watching the villian kids.

"Aren't you sharing a room with one of them?" Audrey questioned.

"Yeah, Maleficent's son," Ben shrugged, ignoring the looks of pure shock from all his friends, "Why?"

"Aren't you scared you'll get, like, murdered in your sleep or something?!" Jane asked with wide eyes, "He's a _villain_!"

"His parent's were, but he's innocent as far as anyone is concerned," Ben argued, "Look at them; they don't seem mean at all."

The group turned around to watch the villains. Sure enough, they looked as innocent as the day they were born, sitting on a table alone stuffing food in their mouths. None of the Auradon kids dared to sit with them, however most of them watched in fascination and in fear as Jay violently bit into an apple. It was like being in a zoo, watching a completely new species of people unravel right in front of them.

"They're innocent until proven otherwise," Ben continued with a nod, "Let's give them a chance."

The rest of the Auradon kids looked at each other warily, however Audrey was not about to back down. She forced a sweet smile on her face, innocently twirling her hair between her fingers and leaning towards Ben.

"I'm _so_ sorry Benny-boo," She began, "You're _totally_ right. How about I come up to your room later on to meet your new... Roommate?"

Jane looked at her questioningly, however Ben was far too invested in watching the villain kids to see the twinkle of mischief in Audrey's eyes.

"That would be wonderful A," Ben replied carelessly, "I'm sure they'd appreciate at least one new friend here."

Meanwhile, Mal was lost in a world of culinary pleasure. She didn't know food could taste _this good!_ She was vaguely aware of the fact they were being watched, but she was far too hungry to bring herself to care.

Maybe Auradon had a few good things to offer after all.

* * *

"Uh, there's no way I'm going in there."

"Oh come on Mal, it's just a bathroom!"

"A guy's bathroom!" Mal hissed, looking at Carlos frantically, "I can't go in there! There's limits to everything."

Carlos rolled his eyes, looking over to Jay. With a nod, the two boys grabbed Mal's arms and dragged her inside.

"See, it doesn't bite," Carlos teased, letting go of Mal. She glared at him, the smell in the room already making her nose sting.

"I could get you guys in trouble for forcing me in here."

"You can't prove anything."

"I probably could," Mal continued to argue as she looked at the urinals distastefully, "I really hope you don't expect me to use one of those."

"You wouldn't be able to anyway," Carlos laughed, "But we just wanted to remind you that using the girls bathroom is now off-limits."

"Why did I ever agree to this..." Mal muttered to herself before straightening up, "Can I go now? I really don't want to be in here longer than I have to."

"Be our guest," Jay smirked, moving aside to let Mal leave the room.

Mal left the boys toilets swiftly,

* * *

"So, did you do a lot of sports on the island?"

Ben had awkwardly been trying to start conversation with 'Mo' as they both lay in their beds in their dormitory, Ben casually reading a book whilst Mal threw a ball up and down.

"Do you count gang activity as a sport?" Mal retorted in her best manly voice, expertly catching the yellow ball in her hand and throwing it back up.

"Well, if you're interested, we have a Tourney team here," Ben continued as he put the book down.

"What on earth is Tour-"

"Oh Benny-Boo!"

The shrill sound of Audrey's voice flooded the room as she walked into the dormitory happily, Mal rolling her eyes at her pretty pink dress and matching lipstick. Audrey avoided Mal's side of the room, happily skipping over to Ben and sitting on his bed.

"You look bored," Audrey cut in before Ben could speak, nudging the book off the bed, "You should come to the lake with our friends tonight. It's going to be so cool!"

Ben looked over to Mal, who continued to throw the ball in the air and catch it repeatedly, obviously uninterested with Ben and Audrey.

"Mo, do you want to come with us?" Ben asked politely, ignoring the way Audrey's fingers laced with his.

Mal looked up with disinterest, looking Audrey up and down before returning to the ball in her hand.

"I'd rather feed myself to eels if I'm honest," Mal replied, smirking at the horrified expression on Audrey's face.

A few minutes later, the happy couple left the room. Immediately, Mal sprung onto her feet and into the bathroom.

She really needed a shower after a day like this.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'd like to apologise for the delay in uploads recently.**_

 _ **I've been so busy with work and starting a new college and all this other stuff that I haven't found time to write anymore. However, I'm planning on posting a chapter for one of my stories every week.**_

 _ **Also, like many others, I've lost inspiration. I don't know where I'm taking most of my stories, so if you have ANY suggestions what-so-ever, please PLEASE let me know. I want to write because I enjoy it and I want you guys, the readers, to enjoy it as well. So, I sincerely apologise for the delay, and I really hope you enjoyed this (very short) chapter.**_


End file.
